


Nori Star

by Incogneet0



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas, Dwarves, Gift Exchange, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:46:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28116399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Incogneet0/pseuds/Incogneet0
Summary: Gift for Estethell (who wanted some Nofur) as part of the Hobbit Discord Server Holiday Gift Exchange!! Merry Christmas!! <3
Relationships: Bofur/Nori (Tolkien)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 3
Collections: The Hobbit Discord Server’s Holiday Gift Exchange 2020





	Nori Star

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Estethell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estethell/gifts).




End file.
